Code Geass: A New World
by Hunter XZ
Summary: Bassically, MY take on Code Geass, with elements from spin-offs and side stories. Lelouch x Harem. In Shape Lelouch. Less Arrogant Lelouch.


**This is my first Code Geass Fanfiction. It's gonna be pretty similar to the anime at the beginning, except for a few factors which are gonna be kinda obvious.**

 **I'll be taking elements from** _ **Akito the Exiled, Oz of the Reflection, Suzaku of the Counterattack, Nightmare of Nunnally**_ **and** _ **Lost Colors**_ **.**

 **This is a Lelouch x Harem story.**

* * *

 **In a dimly lit room an elderly man was in the middle of his chess match against a nobleman, and he was not doing very well. The timer went off. "You're out of time." One of the noble's bodyguards said to the older man. "From now one you will make your moves every twenty seconds."**

The nobleman filed his nails, not even bothering to look at his "lowly" opponent. "Very well, I'm game."

Suddenly, the door burst open and two figures walked into the room.

"Oh," The nobleman said cockily, "has your substitute finally arrived."

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." The old man said as he got up to greet the the two who entered the room. "Did you have any trouble getting here? Is school going well?"

As the doors closed, the light that entered the room through the opening vanished to reveal two teenagers. One had black hair and attention catching violet eyes. The other had blue hair and an overall amused like on his face. Both were still in their school uniforms.

"What's this? School boys?" The nobleman asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh look, a nobleman." The black I haired boy stated, obviously amused by his opponent.

The nobleman frowned. "Is this some kind of joke, or do you really believe that mere children can best me? But I will admit, I do envy today's youth. They have so much time on there hands, time for regret."

Ignoring the man, the black haired youth spoke the the old man. "Has everything been arranged as per our agreement?" He asked.

"Yes, the money has been placed into your account. Feel free to check after this." The elderly man replied.

"Perfect" the violet eyed boy said. He then walked to the board and looked down in a lavish chair.

"So boy, what's your name?" The noble asked.

"Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge" The boy responded with an uncaring tone of voice.

The blue haired boy followed behind him, eyes widening as he saw the board. "Whoa, hold on Lelouch. Not even you can win this one. It's impossible right." He had good reason for his fears. The black king was almost totally cornered. The way the board looked, the match might be over in three or four turns.

Unconcerned by his friends worrying, the black haired teen asked him a question. "Rivalz, how much time do we have before we need to leave in order to make our next class?"

A confused Rivalz looked down at his watch. "Uh ,I think maybe about 20 minutes if we bust our hump."

"I see," Lelouch said as he sat down, "make sure that you drive safely then. I'll only need nine minutes here."

"Nine minutes?"The nobleman laughed, barely looking at Lelouch. "You surely jest boy. You only have 20 seconds per move."

"More than enough" Lelouch commented as he picked up the black king, confusing the noble.

"Starting with the king?" The mustached man asked with another laugh.

Lelouch only smiled.

* * *

 _ ***Ashford Academy***_

"Where's Lulu?" An orange haired girl asked as she sat down for lunch with her friends. "He and Rivalz have been gone for over an hour."

"Maybe it's poker this time." The blonde haired girl said offhandedly.

"They seem to forget that their on the student council." The orange haired girl pointed out. "They should be trying to set a good example, not ditching school and gambling for money. Lulu may be smart, but he wastes his brain on stupid things."

The blonde haired girl smiled. "Oh if only my darling Lulu would be a serious young man. How adorable is that?" She laughed.

"Tha-That's not funny Madam President." The orange haired girl said softly with a small blush.

"But Milly's right Shirley." A male voice said from behind the trio.

The three turned around to see a blue eyed silver haired boy approach them. "Rai." Milly said as the boy walked forward. "Well, well, well, where's the Illusionary Adonis been this time?" She asked, eyebrow quirked.

The teen responded dryly. "Haha, really funny Milly. I was actually making up a test." Rai sat down with them as he spoke. The silver haired youth then turned back to the orangette "Anyway, Shirley, Milly's got a point. Those two do this kinda thing all the time. Besides, this is Lelouch we're talking about. That guy is one IQ test away from being a certified genius. He knows what he's doing. There no real reason to worry."

"That's easy for you to say." Shirley countered with a pout. "You've actually gone with them a couple times. You know what happens."

"What can I say?" Rai spoke. "It's interesting."

* * *

 _ ***Highway***_

An armored truck swerved through traffic, breaking the speed limit by a few dozen miles per hour. Inside the truck was a brown haired man and a red haired girl.

"God damn it!" Naoto vented as he sped the armored truck through traffic, trying his best not to hit any cars. "After all the shit we've gone through, Tamaki can't stick to the damn plan, and now the military's on our tail!"

* * *

 _ ***With Lelouch***_

A nail file clattered on the ground. The nobleman stared at the chess board with in confusion and shock, both of which were very clearly portrayed on his face.

Lelouch calmly walked out of the room, Rivalz following behind him. "I love to play against nobility. When they lose they always pay out of pride. Also, 8 minutes 32 seconds is a new personal best." Rivalz commented.

"It was child's play. He was over confident and didn't realize that the time that he had to make his move was limited as well." Lelouch said, not even bothering to turn to his friend. "As far as opponents go, most nobles are pathetic. They're just over privileged parasites, sucking off the blood of people who actually work for what they have. Nothing more than that." Lelouch said darkly.

Rivalz, not noticing the undertone in his friend's voice asked, "Well, if you want something new, then why don't you challenge an eleven. There a heck of alot different then us Britannians."

"Perhaps" Lelouch responded with a small smile.

 **[RING RING RNG]**

Suddenly, Lelouch's phone began to ring. The violet eyed teen pulled the piece of plastic out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello, this is Lelouch Lamper-"

" **BIG BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU!?"** Lelouch was interrupted by a familiar voice yelled at him through the phone, forcing him to pulled the cellular device away from his ear. Lelouch easily recognized the voice of his younger sister, Nunnally. And he could also tell that she was not happy with him. " **School will let out soon and you still haven't come back. Could it be that today's promise-"** She spoke the last part slowly and sadly, striking a chord within her brother.

"No, no, I didn't forget." He spoke quickly. "I'll be back in about 15 minutes. It'll be fine. We'll go shopping together after school."

" **Do you promise, Big Brother?"** She asked.

"Yes, I promise." Lelouch reassured her. "I'll see you later then Nunnally." And with that, he closed the phone and ended the call.

"Was that Nunnally?" Rivalz asked. At Lelouch's nod, a wide grin appeared on the blue haired teen's face. "Whipped again, huh?"

"Whatever, I'd like to see you try to say no to her." Lelouch countered, causing his friend to immediately shut his mouth.

As the duo walk out onto the street, they saw a news broadcast on the massive television located in the middle of the city. " **This just in, it has been reported that a group of Eleven terrorists have broken into a Britannian military base and stolen as of yet unknown items. There were a total twelve casualties, four Britannians and eight others. We now bring you words about this incident from His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and Viceroy of Area 11."** The screen flashed from the reporter to the blonde haired viceroy.

" **To all of my glorious subjects!"** Clovis began, widening his arms in an extravagant motion. " **The actions of these terrorists cannot be forgiven. While I thank all of the respectful and civilized elevens who have agreed to live peacefully with us Britannians, such actions cannot be condoned! Can you not see that my pain!? My heart has been ripped from my very chest, only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness."** The blonde prince brought his hand to his chest, and gripped his shirt, as if in physical pain. " **I feel as if the deaths of those innocent Britannians were like the death of my own children. That is what I consider all of my subjects, my children, my family. I assure you that the ones responsible for this attack will be felt with with full power of the Britannian military. Our battle is a righteous virtuous one, that is why I cannot tolerate terrorism of any kind! But for now let us all have a moment of silence for those that have passed."** Clovis closed his eyes and looked down. On the street, all those watching followed his example, with the exception of two.

"Aren't you gonna take the moment of silence?" Rivalz asked Lelouch as they walked to his bike.

"Aren't you?" The ebony haired teen casually responded.

Rivalz let out a small chuckle and scratched this cheek. "Hehe, It's kind of embarrassing."

Lelouch nodded. "And I agree with you. Besides, it's not like it will help. Spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life, now will it?" The violet eyed youth smoke with a small smirk.

"Woah man," The blue haired teen looked at his friend oddly. "That's dark."

Lelouch looked at the now blank television screen, "No, its realism. It's all just self satisfaction. By acting like they care about the lives of those that died, they make themself feel better. It's how people are. They know they can't actually do anything and they don't really care. That's how things are." Lelouch then looked to the sky, a deep look that people his age didn't typically have adorned his face. "It doesn't matter how hard you try, it's impossible to change the world." He spoke softly, obviously to himself rather than his school mate.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Clovis slowly walked off a podium as a servant came and took his cloak.

"Very well done Prince Clovis" a nobleman said.

"That was an excellent speech." Another man added in.

"Yes, no one would have guessed that you were at a party while doing that." A woman commented.

Clovis smiled arrogantly. "Well of course. After all, the Viceroy is the Marquis actor of Area 11. I need to be able to change costumes quickly."

"My, what confidence." A woman commented.

"It's all just a performance really. The media wants a charismatic prince, so I give them one." Clovis stated.

A somewhat portly man spoke. "Oh, not true your highness Our job is to assist you and your reign in any way that we can."

"His reign is a pathetic sham." Diethard Reid spoke to himself in the corner of the room. The man had no interest in the third prince of the empire or the party that he was currently attending. However, as a leading news and propaganda expert for Area 11, he would need a pretty good excuse for not coming to even one of the prince's events if he wanted to keep his job. So here he was.

"Your highness!" General Bartley ran into the room.

"Yes Bartley, what is it?" Clovis asked tiredly. The third prince really didn't feel like talking to Bartley at the moment. It probably had something to do with the terrorist attack, but why would he be talking to Clovis about it. The prince calmed down the public while playing the charismatic and strong willed victim. His job was done. But whatever it was, it must have been important to warrant interrupting a member of the royal family.

"Not another appearance for him." Diethard spoke, knowing that if it was,he would have to go as well. "I hope it's not as dreary as this." The reporter made to leave, it was stopped by the Prince's voice.

"You fool!" Clovis screamed at his subordinate, freeing attention from the crowd. It was rare to see Prince Clovis lose his cool.

Bartley trembled under the glare of the prince. "We kept things secret. They, along with the police should only think it's medical equipment, nothing more. If we scramble the army, there will be a re-"

"Deploy the Royal Guard! The Knightmares as well." The blonde demanded. He hastily walked out of the ball room, not paying attention to the multiple confused stares he was getting. 'This is very bad.' Clovis thought to himself. 'I can't have news about this getting out. I need to stop this now.'

 _ ***With Lelouch***_

"Hey, Lelouch", Rivalz said as he drove his motorcycle down the freeway. Lelouch was currently sitting in his side car, reading a book.

"Yes?" Lelouch responded, looking up from his book slightly.

"What was with that first move earlier?"

"What do you mean?" The black haired boy asked, confused.

"Why did you start off by moving your king in that chess game?" Rivalz clarified.

Lelouch looked back to his book, uninterested. "If a king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch stated as if it were obvious. It was a rhetorical question, but to Lelouch it had a strong meaning.

"Wow, that's heavy." Rivalz stated. "What, do you dream of running a big corporation one day or something?"

"No way." Lelouch said, denying his friend's guess. "Aspirations like that will ruin your health."

[ **BEEP BEEP]**

Suddenly a horn blared. Turning around, Lelouch saw a truck approaching them quickly. "Hey, Rivalz, isn't that truck getting a little close?"

Rivalz then turned to see the truck. "Waah" The blue haired boy screamed. As he did, he quickly swerved to the side, trying to avoid getting hit. Unfortunately, while he successfully avoided the speeding truck, his bike made solid contact with the guard rail, causing some damage.

The truck, trying to avoid the motorcycle, turned into an exit, only to crash in a construction sight.

"Oh man! Look at this!" Rivalz exclaimed as he examined his damaged vehicle. "We're definitely gonna be late."

"Yeah, probably" Lelouch said uninterestedly as he exited to bike. The teen walked over to the other side of the road to examine the crashed truck. Lelouch rose an eyebrow as he saw... Something...hovering over the truck. "Hey, come check this out." Lelouch said as he took of his protective glasses to see more clearly. He looked around and saw multiple people standing around and taking pictures and talking.

"Are they okay?" A guy asked.

"That looks bad." A girl pointed out.

"Someone should help them." Another man stated, while not moving.

One girl actually asked, "Maybe someone should call for help." while she was taking pictures with her cellphone. _**(A/N: Seriously, that happens in the anime and it annoys me so much.)**_

'Those idiots. The herd gathers, but they do nothing.' Lelouch thought in disgust. The teen then removed his helmet and ran down to the truck.

"Oh look, it's the student rescue team." A man said as he saw Lelouch.

Lelouch reached the truck. "Hey, is everyone alright!?" Hearing no response, Lelouch tried to find a way into the vehicle, seeing that the front was buried under debris, the teen opted for the ladder on the side. Climbing up to the top, the boy climbed onto the roof of the truck and pulled open the hatch at the top. He was about to climb down, but suddenly the world disapeared around him.

The construction site and truck seemed to vanish as the world froze all around Lelouch.

" _It's you. Finally, I've met my…"._ Lelouch heard a feminine voice.

The ebony haired teen looked around for the source of the voice. "What the… where did that come from?" Suddenly, the truck started moving. Unprepared for this, Lelouch fell inside of the vehicle. Using a move taught to him by Sayako, Lelouch rolled as he landed, allowing him to both soften the impact, and get himself to his knee. "Hey, stop I'm in here!"Lelouch yelled before the truck swerved, sending him flying into the side.

Rivalz watched the truck speed off with his freind inside. "So would you call that a hit and run?" He asked himself.

 _ ***In the Truck***_

"Damn" Lelouch muttered to himself. "I didn't expect the truck to suddenly start moving like that. I should try talking to the driver." As the teen stood up he stepped on something. He couldn't see what it was because of the darkness. Deciding to figure out what it was, the former prince crouched down and picked up the object near his feet. "A walkie talkie? Why is this back here." Lelouch was interrupted from his musings by a loud voice from outside.

" **Attention Eleven terrorists, If you stop the truck now, you will be given the opportunity to defend yourself in court. If not, we will begin opening fire."** The truck kept driving, and, true to their words, bullets began raining down on the truck. Luckily the truck was armored, so none of the bullets pierced it, but the sound of metal bouncing off metal echoed through the truck's interior.

"Shit, these guys are real terrorists. That means that this must be some kind of communicator." Lelouch said to himself as he looked at the device in his hand. "If I try talking to the driver, I could get taken hostage, if I jump out, I have the options of either getting shot or breaking my neck, and If the army actually manages to stop this truck they'll most likely shoot first and ask questions later. On the other hand, if someone recognized my uniform, it might buy me some time, and if I give them this terrorist communicator, they might believe me. Alright, I don't like military, but I will try to get their protection if I can't manage to sneak out of here. Hopefully no one investigates me too much."

 _ ***Front of the truck***_

While Lelouch was coming up with a plan, Kallen and Nagata were in a bind of their own.

"Dammit!" Nagata shouted. "What do we do now!? That's the army!"

Kallen took off her hat. "Have you forgotten? That what one here for." The redhead stood up and walked to the back of the truck.

Lelouch, hearing someone approach hid behind the large capsule and waited. As he saw the person who was walking by, his eyes widened. 'That's that sickly girl in my class, Kallen Stadtfeld! She's a terrorist? Perhaps I need to do some research on her.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Kallen!" Nagata yelled back. "Why don't we just use it here!?"

Kallen looked back, slightly discuss by her friend's idea. "Because that would mean a bloodbath!" She shouted back.

Nagata looked down. "R-Right." He relented.

 _ ***Outside the truck***_

" **The target is moving from the settlement into the ghetto."** A voice on the radio announced. " **Do not let them make it."**

" **Roger that".** A helicopter got closer the the truck and readied it's gun.

Suddenly a red slash harken burst out from the back or the vehicle and took the helicopter down. The back of the truck opened to reveal a red Glasgow, which immediately jumped out of the truck. "You guys know full well what this badass mother can do!" Kallen yelled from inside of the Knightmare. She then proceeded to systematically take down their pursuers. "

"All of you, fall back." Announced Jeremiah Gottwald as his Southerland was carried into the area. "I will handle this". The plane dropped the robot, and it landed in from of the red Glascow. "I can only assume that you dug the obsolete relic out of some scrap heap." Kallen tried to shut him up by firing her slash harkens at him, but he used his own to defect it. "An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Southerland. Allow me to show you what a real knightmare can do." The Southerland fired its gun directly at Kallen's Glasgow.

Not having enough time to dodge, Kallen used her Knightmare's left arm as a shield. The arm from the elbow down was blown off, but the rest of the knightmare was undamaged.

" **Kallen, we should spit up!"** Nagata said to her over the radio. " **Both of us can't risk being killed! You should run for it!"**

"But Nagata!" Kallen wanted to argue, but was distracted dodging another shot from the sutherland.

* _ **With Nagata***_

Unfortunately for Nagata, because the glascow was behind the truck, it was unable to intercept Sutherland that landed in front of the vehicle.

"Insolent Eleven" Villetta Nu said as she opened fire on the truck.

Nagata, in an attempted to dodge the bullets, took a sharp turn into an exit that led him underground. Unfortunately for him, one of the bullets managed to lodge itself inside of his shoulder. Options limited, the Japanese man decided to drive into the ghetto and work it a out from there.

"Hm, how simple minded." Villeta said as she followed him.

 _ ***With Kallen***_

Kallen tried to fire her slash harken again, but quickly discovered that it was jammed. "No way!" she exclaimed.

"Second hand junk!" Jeremiah declared as he swung his bracer at Kallen.

In an attempt to make some distance between them, Kallen detached the remainder of her left arm and fired it off as a rocket directly at Jeremiah's Southerland.

Jeremiah used his bracer to block it, but the explosion created a decent sized smoke screen.

Kallen used the opportunity to escape.

"I'll admit, I like your spirit, however, that won't be enough." Jeremiah declared as he followed after her.

 _ ***With Lelouch***_

"There's no cellphone reception." Lelouch acknowledged. "I'm not even sure who I'd call anyway." Lelouch then took a moment to observe his surroundings. "It suddenly got dark, and judging by how much the truck is shaking, the roads are not in good condition. Added to the lack of service, I must be in the old subway lines. That means that the terrorists are heading to somewhere in the ghetto. That's going to make getting back to Ashford a lot harder."

 _ ***With Nagata***_

Driving as far as he could, Nagata eventually crashed the truck in the underground of the ghetto. "Please, find me, Oghi". Nagata gasped out as he moved to turn on the trucks locator. However in his pained state, he didn't notice that he accidentally flipped the switch that opened the back of the truck instead.

* _ **With Lelouch***_

The truck suddenly stopped.

"It stopped. A crash perhaps?" Lelouch asked himself as he crawled up. The of the truck opened, allowing light to enter the teen's field of vision. "Well whatever happened, this is a good chance to get out of here." The ebony haired youth made to leave the truck.

"Target has been sighted. Now moving to make contact to recover." A muffled voice said from outside the vehicle.

That was all the warning that Lelouch had before he saw a masked Britannian soldier come at him with a flying spin kick. However, thanks to his training by Sayako, Lelouch instinctively lowered himself into a crouch, allowing the kick to soar above him. But the soldier was good. The masked man quickly balanced himself as he landed, and swung at Lelouch with a left hook. The Ashford student only barely brought his right arm up in time to block it, but was unprepared when the soldier swept his legs out from under him. Lelouch fell onto his back, but immediately rolled over back onto his feet and back up into the shadows to create distance between the two.

The soldier loosened his gas mask to speak. "That's enough mindless murder." He spoke. He was surprisingly young from his voice.

"Mindless murder?" Lelouch asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The soldier yelled. "You were planning to use this poison gas you stole." He motioned towards the large containment device.

"Poison gas? Listen! I'm not a terrorist! I just got wrapped up in all this." Lelouch stepped into the light and the soldier gasped.

"No way" the soldier said softly, apparently realizing something.

Seemingly ignoring the masked individual, Lelouch continued to speak. "And besides, if that's poison gas, then it was created by Britannia wasn't it. If you don't like mindless murder, then why don't you just take down Britannia!?" Lelouch said, getting slightly emotional.

"Lelouch," the soldier said causing the the student's eyes to widen. The soldier then removed his helmet to reveal his face.

Lelouch's mouth opened slightly. He was shocked that he recognized the face underneath the mask. "Suzaku." He said.

Suzaku smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah" Lelouch began, still in shock. "Almost eight years. You became a Britannian soldier? After everything that happened?"

"Well, what about you? You're a-" Suzaku began his counter, but was cut off by Lelouch.

"I'm not with these guys!" Lelouch interrupted. "Listen, the truck crashed and when I went to try and figure out if everyone was okay, I fell in."

The brown haired boy stared at him for a minute with a slightly skeptical look. "You know, considering how smart you are, I was expecting a more convincing story." He said.

"And you've known me long enough to know that if I was lying, I could come up with a much more convincing story than that. So logically I'm telling the truth." Lelouch stated.

Suzaku chuckled. "I guess you got a point there." He stated, and the two friends shared a laugh, forgetting their troubles.

Suddenly the large canister next to them made a clicking sound. It then proceeded to open.

Believing that there was poison gas inside, Suzaku quickly unclipped his gas mask. "Get down!" The Japanese boy screamed as he tackled the surprised ebony haired teen to the ground, shoving the mask over Lelouch's face in the process.

As the canister opened, instead of the deadly fumes that were expected, inside the container was a girl. She was young, maybe a year younger than Lelouch and Suzaku. Her hair was a brilliant green and her eyes, a piercing amber. She was strapped down in a standard Britannian prisoner outfit, all the straps and buckles locked together to impede movement. Clipped to the outfit was an odd white doll with a strange red mark on the head. As she fell out of the capsule, Lelouch acted quickly and caught her.

'There's definitely something familiar about this girl.' Lelouch thought to himself. He definitely recognized her, but he couldn't place from where. He would have continued the thought, but he knew thew were more pressing concerns at hand. The ex-prince turned to his old friend. "Suzaku, tell me the truth. What does poison gas have to do with this girl?"

"Hey," Suzaku defended himself. "It's what the told us in the briefing. I swear." As he spoke, the soldier walked over and attempted to help his old friend undo some of the girl's bindings. Lights suddenly illuminated the truck.

"Stupid monkey," The royal guard stood outside of the truck. The captain spoke with malice, obviously assuming that Lelouch was a terrorist and Suzaku was being to kind to him. "Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you for this."

"But Sir!" Suzaku ran up to his superior. "I was told that this was poison gas."

"How dare you question orders!" The man said, not even acknowledging Suzaku's confusion.

'This is bad.' Lelouch thought to himself. 'This is a poisonous situation, one that would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors of it got out. They were obviously using this girl for something secret and illegal, human experimentation probably. Why else would they make up a lie about poison gas? By admitting that it was something else illegal, people would be less skeptical and ask less questions.'

"However," Lelouch's attention was recaptured by the royal guard captain. "considering you're spotless record up until this point, I'm going to be lenient with you." The man then pulled out a gun and pointed the handle towards Suzaku. "Now Private Kururugi take this gin and kill the terrorists."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "But Sir! He's not a terrorist. He's a civilian who got caught up in all of this."

"You insubordinate…! That's an order!" The captain commanded. "Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?"

Suzaku looked torn at this. "Yes, but, I can't." He decided. This caused Lelouch's eyes to widen. Was Suzaku really defying his superior for his sake? Didn't he know how Britannia treated insubordination?

"What?" The captain asked, clearly annoyed.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and smiled. "I won't do it Sir. I won't execute a civilian. I can't follow your order."

"Very well" The captain said as he pointed the gun at Suzaku's back. Suzaku's eyes widened as he tried to turn around, but he wasn't fast enough.

A single gunshot rang through the air.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch screamed as his best friend fell to the ground.

"Well schoolboy not a good day to cut class, now is it?" The captain asked the ebony haired teen jokingly, despite the situation. He turned back to his men. "Collect the girl, after you have her, kill the student."

YES, MY LORD" they all spoke together.

 _ ***Wit Nagata***_

Nagata looked at a picture. The picture didn't look particularly special. It was him, his wife, and his son, all sitting together happily. It was taken only a few days before the invasion. When he took the picture, he never thought that it would eventually become something so important to him. It was now the most important thing in his possession. It was all he had to remember his old life, his old family. "..Death to Britannia.." he said. A smile appeared on his face as he reach for a certain switch. "...Long live...Japan!"

He flipped the switch.

And the truck exploded.

 _ ***The G-1***_

"They got away!? And you call yourself the royal guard!?" Bartley fumed.

" **Forgive me my lord"** a voice rang on radio. " **The blast was mainly directed upward, however-"** he was cut off by Bartley.

"Why the hell do you think that Prince Clovis only told you people about this!?" The bald man yelled.

" **We'll continue the investigation."** Was the response.

"The plan has moved forward into the next phase." Clovis said lazily.

"B-But you're highness-" Bartley stuttered, fearing what the prince was saying.

"If word of this gets out I'll be disinherited. Tell those back in the homeland that we're carrying out a planned urban renewal." The prince stood and extended his hand forward. "I, Prince Clovis, third prince of the great Britannian Empire, command you. Destroy Shinju Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

 _ ***Shinju Ghetto***_

Dozens of Knightmares launched out of the G-1. They mowed down civilians, torched houses, and ran over people who were trying to run away. Soldiers without Knightmares went door to door , shooting down any Eleven that they saw. It didn't matter if they were young or old. The blood that flowed through their veins was enough reason to place a target a on their backs.

The Elevens had no idea why they were being attacked. They ran and hid away, but the Britannian Soldier found them and killed them the same way that so many others had been killed. For many, this was the worst, and for many more, the last, day of their lives.

The Elevens had no way of fighting back,and we're left helpless before their enemies. This was no battle. This was a genocide. This was a euthanization.

This was a massacre.

 _ ***With Lelouch***_

"Dammit!" Lelouch screamed as he threw down the green haired girl who he had carried all the way away from the location of the truck. When the truck had exploded, Lelouch managed to find an old access tunnel that he had used to escape. Luckily for him the entrance to the passage had cave in almost immediately after he entered it. That stopped him from being pursued. However, it the enemy had a good map, they would probably cut him off at the exit. He was in a bad situation and he knew it. He looked towards the green haired girl. For one reason or another, they were all after her. He didn't really blame her or what happened, she was probably just as big a victim as he was, if not more; however with everything that had happened recently he needed to let out his anger, and unfortunately for the girl, she was the only one around.

"What the hell are you!? He screamed at her. "All of this is your fault isn't it! It's because they wanted you so badly! Because of you, so many people…. They even killed Suzaku!" Lelouch took deep and slow breaths to calmed himself down. He looked back at the girl. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that your just another victim in all of this." He apologized. "Just stay here. I'll check things out."

He climbed halfway up the stairs and poked his head up to see what was going on. He was not prepared for what he saw.

There were corpses. Dozens of corpses just laying about. They were fresh too. Blood was still dripping from some of the bullet wounds. The sound of a machine gun pierced through the silence, and another body fell, this one only a few feet from Lelouch.

"Report." Lelouch recognized the voice as the royal guard Captain's.

"We found only Elevens here sir." The soldier responded.

The captain growled. "Are you sure that the exit comes out here?" He asked.

"Yes sir," the soldier responded, "it matches up with our map of the old city." Suddenly a child's cry rang through the air. Guns immediately started going off, and then the cry ceased.

Lelouch decided to hide and bide his time by going back underground, but just when he was about to do that, his phone rang.

 **[RING RING RING]**

Lelouch hurriedly grabbed it and turned it off, but it was too late.

The teen was immediately surrounded by the royal guard. Opting to ignore the girl I for now, they grabbed him and threw him against the was, leveling their guns at him.

"Well, what an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." The captain said. "Ill admit, you did well for a schoolboy, but that's to be expected. You're a Britannian after all. Unfortunately my clever young friend, you have no future." The captain cocked his gun, and prepared to fire.

Before he could finish pulling the trigger, the girl managed to escape her bindings. In a desperate move, she threw herself in front of Lelouch. "He must die!" She screamed.

Not reacting fast enough to stop himself, the captain fired a single bullet. The bullet flew through the air and prices the green haired girl straight in the skull, directly in the middle of an odd, birdlike sigil that she had on her forehead. The girl's head was thrown back by the impact of the bullet and she fell to the ground, wide eyed and lifeless.

"You shot her! Lelouch shouted in shock.

"Well that's too bad." The royal guard captain said casually. "Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the royal guard discovered the terrorists hideout and killed all of the terrorists. Unfortunately by the time we arrived, the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think schoolboy? Does that sound convincing?"

Lelouch fell to his knees, the hopelessness of the situation hitting him like a bus. 'How could this happen?' he thought. 'First Suzaku was killed, then this girl. And now I'm going to die. Before I've had a chance to do anything with my life.' An image of a certain brown haired girl passed through his mind. 'Nunnally!'

Suddenly the green haired girl's cold hand reach out to grab his wrist. Lelouch's eyes widened as the world around him changed from an old building and the royal guard into a tsunami of light. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know when he was. For a short instant, he forgot who he was. "You don't want it to end hear do you." A voice said to him.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You appear to have a reason for living." The voice spoke again. Lelouch now recognized the voice as the green haired girl's.

'This….This is the same as what happened earlier on top of the truck. What happening? That girl is dead. Isn't she?'

"If I grant you power, could you go on?" She asked, a ghostly image of her appearing before Lelouch. "I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. Whole living in a world of humans, you will live unlike any other, a different province, a different time, a different life." More images started appearing now. Two planets slowly approaching each other as a single star comes between them. Ancient ruins depicting the birdlike mark that was on the girl's forehead. Hundreds of tribal people, all branded with the same mark. "The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this? Do you accept this geass"

One final image played. A man that Lelouch was very familiar with stood surrounded by cloaked men in some kind of temple.

'That man!' Lelouch thought in anger. 'He has some connection to this!?'

"A convergence of the Ragnarok Connection!? So the myth is beginning once again!?" The man spoke.

Resolve found, Lelouch spoke. "Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your geass!"

Gears seemed to come together and lock into place. The world suddenly returned to the old building. It was if no time had passed. The royal guard was still surrounding him, guns ready. And the girl was still on the floor, dead. Out of seemingly nowhere, Lelouch began to chuckle.

Taking note of this, the captain asked, "And pray tell, what's so funny?"

Lelouch stood up and spoke, his hand covering his left eye. "Say, how should Britannian who detests his own country live his life? He asked.

The royal guard captain raised an eyebrow at this.

"What are you, some kind of radical." He was about to fire his gun, but he suddenly froze. The look that Lelouch was giving him, it was different then it was earlier. Earlier it had been filled with fear and hopelessness. But now the look on his face was one of confidence, as if he had total control over the situation.

"What's wrong?" The violet eyed youth asked. "Won't you shoot? After all, you're opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized, that the only ones who should kill," the teen removed his hand from over his eye, revealing a red birdlike mark similar to the one on the girl's forehead surrounding his pupil. "Are those prepared to be killed."

Disturbed by the sudden bravado that the boy was showing the members of the royal guard took steps back. "W-what's happening here?" The captain asked.

Lelouch smiled a wide, almost evil, smile. He swiped his arm across his body in an exaggerated motion. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you. Now, all of you, die." The mark in Lelouch's eye moved, like a bird flapping it's wings. All of the royal guard took members suddenly had red irises.

Suddenly, they all pointed their guns at their own jugulars. The captain began laughing like a madman. "Hehehe, happily your highness! Hehehe. Fire!" At his command all of the soldiers pulled their triggers. Blood flew as the entire royal guard took fell, dead by their own hands. A small amount of blood landed on Lelouch's face.

The teen look at the scene before him, slightly disturbed by what he had just done. It was then that a realization stuck him like a bullet. 'This is the day it all changes. Up until now I've been living a lie, the lie of living. My name: a lie. My personal history: yet another a lie. Everything was nothing but lies. I've been tired of a world that couldn't be changed, unable to do anything, but now…' It wasn't long before a wicked smile appeared on his face. "Well then.."

* * *

 **Well there you go. Chapter 1**


End file.
